Love Goes On
by Uzamaki Hinata
Summary: ---On permanent hiatus---
1. I love you 1

Yes, this is Uza-chan, and yes, she's editing her fanfic. I've been reading sasuhina a lot recently and I really like the idea of being able to write several different one-shots. I'd like to go to a hundred(uwa, I wish!) but I want to see how this goes first.

The first few chapters are basically one-shots, some poorly written, some not. Do me a favor and leave a review, ne?

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, maybe you do.**

**I love you- 1 **

A raven haired boy lay on his bed in silence. Ash Ketchum was his name, future Pokemon Master. He lay there, hearing the snores of two other boys while the moonlight sneaked into their bedroom. His normal thoughts were on pokemon by now. But that wasn't the reason why he was awake at 4 AM in the morning today. It was something else. Well, actually someone else.

_I woke up early this morning around 4 a.m.  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake_

How long has it been, a week? How long has it been since May had left their group? How long has it been since Ash had a full night's sleep? How long has it been since Drew had offered May a place with him to travel? How long has it been since May had made it obvious that her feelings weren't for Ash, but Drew? What ticked Ash off even more was the way he felt when May left, like a part of him was leaving with her.

_And ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's ok, there's nothing left to say, but_

It was raining, on their last night together. May had refused to go to sleep, saying she was too excited to sleep. It was only Ash and she, Brock and Max had fallen asleep the second they hit their beds. But May and Ash talked for hours, both on the lower bunk of their bunk beds. And then when the sun began to rise at 5 AM, May ran outside without bothering with her bandanna and gloves. Ash stepped out in the rain with her, his hat gone his hands bare. Ash remembered smiling as May danced with the water splashing on to her face, her auburn hair wet with rain. She danced to a beat of her own as the sun painted the sky pink. It would make a perfect painting, if only Ash were a painter. If he was, he would make sure to get every detail of May's body right. Her smile as big as Ash's. Her hair, normally in pigtails under her red bandanna, hung around her shoulders moving freely in the rain. Her hips, moving from side to side in the sun's light, making her shadow look like another May dancing on the floor. And then suddenly, May pulled Ash closer to her. "Come on, let's dance! It's fun!"  
He knew her intentions were good, but despite himself, he had blushed. "But I don't know how to dance."  
May's blue eyes seemed to put a spell on him. "Then I'll teach you."  
And teach she did, telling him that dancing was all about bringing your feelings and your body together. Telling him to dance in whatever way his heart beat. Telling him to dance as if she were not there. And dance he did. His moves a little different from hers. They both smiled at each other as if they were the only souls on Earth. And finally when the rain stopped, they both fell on their backs; laughing.  
"That was so cool." Ash finally managed to say after sometime.  
May smiled, obviously pleased. "It was, wasn't it?"

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me_

_May_, Ash often thought. He was so glad to have her on his team, but now she was gone. Now she was gone with the one she loved. Now she was gone with the one who shared her dreams. Now she was better off. Now she had the long end of the stick, but Ash was left with the short end.

_I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist_

Ash sat up, he was tired of trying to sleep. Heck, he was sick of thinking of May. The day she left, that's what he kept thinking of.  
Drew had met up with her in the morning and was ready to leave, but May said she needed to say goodbye. It started sprinkling when May said goodbye. It was both raining and sunny at the same time. She started with Max, hugging and telling him to be a man and not worry about his older sister. Max had nodded, holding back his tears as hard as he could. Next she went over to Brock and gave him a quick hug, telling him to not give up on ladies. That he would find the right one soon, she was only waiting for him. And then she went to Ash. He was sweating, expecting her to hug him. But she didn't. She smiled and gave out her hand. "Never quit." Those were her exact words. "Never quit on your dream Ash Ketchum and I won't either."  
Ash shook her hand. "Yeah." He was too sad to notice that May was trying to pull her hand away from his tight grip after sometime. "Um, Ash?"  
"Oh." He let go of her hand slowly.

_It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been,  
or what we should have been, so..._

Ash stood up and walked over to the window. The sun was still not there, the sky was still pitch black. What was May doing right now? Was she staring up at the big moon Ash was looking at? Was she thinking of him? Was she regretting her leaving them already? Or was Ash just missing her a little too much?

_And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

The sun was starting to come up and it painted the sky pink. Ash had a sudden urge to go outside, and so he did. It was drizzling outside. Ash took off his hat and embraced the rain. Maybe somewhere out there, May was doing the same thing. Ash looked off towards the rising sun. He could've sworn he saw May there, dancing. He smiled and ran over as quick as he could. But when he got there, it wasn't May. It wasn't anyone. Ash found himself dancing the way May had taught him as rain drops slipped down his face. Though he knew by heart, it was not all rain that was dripping from his chin.

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
But don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright_

_Never quit. Never quit on your dream Ash Ketchum and I won't either._  
Ash looked up at the pink sky. "I won't quit!" He shouted. "I won't quit May! I'll never quit!" His voice cracked. "I won't quit on either of my dreams."

_While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you, and on with my life_

Ash walked back to the Pokemon Center as the sun turned the sky light blue. Was he doomed to live this way for the rest of his life? Missing May and sleeping in all day.  
No.  
Just as Ash had gotten over Misty, he would get over May. Yeah, he would get over her. But he won't forget her.

_So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me_

As Ash exited the showers, Brock and Pikachu were just getting up. Pikachu greeted him with a small hug as Brock sat up. "Where have you been?"  
Ash gave him a sad smile. "Just dancing."

_And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah_

Max was last to wake up and while he was just getting up, Ash was pulling on his T-shirt and Brock was showering. "Good morning." said Ash.  
Max looked over at Ash, his eyes puffy from crying. "I miss her Ash."  
Ash sat beside Max and hugged him. "I know, I do too."  
Max hugged Ash back. "What are we going to do?"  
Ash smiled. "We're going to cheer her on in the pokemon contest today."

_And you're gonna think of me oh yeah  
Ohh someday baby, someday  
Ooohh…_

Song: You'll Think of Me  
Artist: Keith Urban

Review!


	2. I love you2

Okay, this is number two, thank you for reviewing and/or reading the last update. I know the last one was somewhat poorly written, I hope this one makes up for it, and if it doesn't, I'll just keep trying harder to get my writing better. Again, thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon, its characters, or the cereal Cocoa Puffs. The story "Nothing But My face" however, is very mine. So no touchie without permission, not that you'd want it. Hah hah

Ah, one last thing, I forgot to do this for the last one, but now the title will include a "he says" or "she says" so you know who's telling the story basically )

**I Love You, she says- 2**

May Maple was a good student.

No, seriously, she was.

She never skipped classes like all the other freshman (excited, of course by the "freedom" high school gave them). She never complained about the lunch the Poke Academy served (although, she swore she saw something move in the fried rice the other day!). And never had she gotten on the bad side of any teacher.

Unless, of course, it was necessary.

So, why? Why on Earth did she have to be punished this way?

Why did she have to get paired up with Ash Ketchum, football quarterback, of all people?!

And before you think it, no, no she doesn't have a problem with him.

See, it wasn't that she had anything against Ash exactly. And, yeah, she had to admit that when he wasn't hanging around Gary, Ritchie, and the rest of his football gang acting all football-y, she would have considered him as a potential boyfriend.

Sure beat dating guys like Todd from the newspaper crew in middle school. Guys like him noticed his camera more than the girl in front him. She was never going to do that again.

So, she didn't have a problem with Ash Ketchum

Except for, um, of course, the fact that the whole school was IN LOVE with him.

Yeah, so Ash was the best quarterback Poke Academy has ever seen. And so what if he's led the Poke Academy Pikachus to their greatest season ever on his first year? Big whoop! The Newspaper has been meeting deadlines and bringing news to the people of Poke Academy in an interesting way for years!

Where was THEIR party? THEY were the ones who actually worked hard!

Wait, don't get the wrong idea.

It wasn't like May was part of the paper but when you dated a guy who was, it was hard not to get caught up in the drama.

It wasn't her fault though. It wasn't her fault that all of this crap happened to her today. No, she blamed it on that damn cereal, stupid "Cocoa Puffs", why did it take so damn long to finish it? If she'd just eaten toast like her mother insisted, she would've made it to school on time.

Serves her right for ignoring her mom.

So, she'd come late. Along with several other freshman. She thought of using the "I'm sorry, I thought Middle School and High school started at the same time!" excuse to get out of not getting a late pass, but it was December. If she faked not knowing what time school started, they probably would have laughed in her face. May knew the secretary, Jenny(part-time officer) was known to laugh at your face for whatever reason she chose. May didn't want to get laughed at, again, so she took the late pass with out much complaint. And guess what?

She got laughed at.

May hated Jenny.

As if life couldn't get any worse, the young brunette popped in to Mr. Juli's Freshman English class to see none other than Ash Ketchum waving to her. What had happened? Mr. Juli was known to pair people up when the class was getting to a play in their literature book. He paired them up for the sheer enjoyment of watching them crumble.

No, just kidding.

He was actually a pretty cool teacher. He let people choose their partners, it's just that by the time May got to class, her best friend Dawn was already pairing up with Paul(her boyfriend) and no one else was left.

May thought she'd be lucky enough to do the play alone. She liked doing it alone more because then she'd finish it sooner seeing as she loved English very much. But before got the chance to ask if she could do the play alone guess who walks in? Ash Ketchum.

No, really, Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum in eleventh grade Ash Ketchum.

He'd failed the class, um, two times. Yeah, HE FAILED ENGLISH.

Who fails English?

So they were paired up. May being the brightest student in the class and Ash being… Ash.

Could this day get any worse?

Oh, wait, it could.

His girlfriend Misty was pretending to be gossiping about someone with her friend Sakura when May knew she was watching them.

Oh, freaking great….

Being left with Ash in the library after school was one thing, but having his girlfriend - captain of the cheerleading squad- watch her every move like a hawk was another.

God, just take her now.(May, not Misty)

May stared down at her paper, and re-read the assignment the teacher had given them. Five discussion questions, questions about the story just to make sure you read it and discuss it with your partner.

Maybe she could do these at home.

"Damn," Ash said. May looked up with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Ash said, slouching in his seat. "This just seems to be taking longer than I thought it would."

"How long did you think it would take?"

"Oh, about ten minutes."

May frowned.

Typical jock.

"Look, if you don't want to do this, I can and I'll give you it tomorrow." The young brunette waited for the boy in front of her to jump out of his seat. Whenever she'd been paired up with a jock before, she'd done the work and they left her alone. Ash would, of course, be no different from the others.

The young raven haired boy looked as if he were in deep thought. "Nah," he said after some time. "I think I'll just stick around here until we finish."

If May's mouth dropped anymore than it already was, her jaw would unhinge.

"Y-you're not leaving?" She asked, confused beyond belief that a jock would choose to stay with her- one of the biggest English nerds there ever lived- to complete an assignment they didn't have to.

"Yeah," Ash scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why? Should I go?"

"No, it's just that whenever I say that to other people-" She was careful not to say the word 'jock'. What if they got offended when people called them that? "- they usually leave and let me do the work."

"Nah, I don't do that."

Apparently not.

The minutes ticked by, one by one, as May and Ash answered the questions. She was surprised by the amount of work he was putting in to each question.

"So, are we almost done?" Ash asked after some time. May scribbled down their answers, when she got home, she would take the time into typing it and getting it neat.

She did say she was an English nerd, didn't she?

"May…?"

"Huh?" May looked up. "Oh, what is it?"

"Are we done?"

"Nope, one more question." May paused, reading it. "Oh, here it is! Question number 5: Out of all the characters in the story Nothing But My Face, which character did you most relate to and why?" She looked up at Ash, awaiting his answer.

"Who and why?" Ash repeated, tapping his pencil on to the table. "Um, probably Ralph."

May nodded. "The main character, why's that?" And she didn't ask the question because she had to, but really because she was curious. Ash and Ralph were nothing alike. For one thing, Ralph was a nerd trying to fit in with a group of friends when he really didn't need to.

Ash was a jock and his friends were the ones trying to fit in with him.

"Why?" Ash repeated. "Well, because he and I are really alike. Ralph is just some great guy minding his own business when out of nowhere his dad forces him in to trying out for soccer. And then he tries to get in with the soccer crew but they shun him because they know he's really nothing but a nerd. And then Ralph starts getting in to drugs and all that-"

"I know what the play is about Ash," May says, interrupting the junior. "What I'm asking is why do you think you relate to him." Were jocks really this dumb?

Ash shrugged. "I'm just trying to say that he and I are pretty much the same."

May was about to burst out laughing, but out of kindness she didn't.

Who was she kidding?

She laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked, blushing from embarrassment.

Jocks really were dumb.

"What's so funny?" May repeated, trying her best to stop laughing. "You just compared yourself to a character who's _nothing _like you."

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"How do I know?" May repeated, sitting herself up. "Well, Ralph, the guy you're comparing yourself to? Yeah, he's a _nerd_, loves everything from the equations in algebra to the periodical table in chemistry. You, on the other hand, Ash, are a jock. A guy who does and loves everything and anything that's remotely sport-ish." May smiled, how could he argue with her when she had just proven how right she was? He couldn't be that dumb, could he?

"That's where you're wrong May," Ash said, smiling as if he'd just won some big award. "I'm not a jock."

He really was that dumb.

And May was rolling around in laughter. "Wait," she said, after her laughter died down. "Are you serious? You're a football player, one of the best, and you have a cheerleader girlfriend. If that doesn't spell jock, I don't know what does."

Ash shrugged. "I may look like a jock and all, but I don't act it."

May didn't know if he was saying this because he was seriously stupid or if he was just mocking her in some way she didn't know. She scowled. "What do you mean you don't act it? You're a jock Ash, face it. You're a nonstop athlete that the whole school loves and girls worship! If you don't like being a jock, well boo hoo, I bet a million other guys would love to be in your place right now."

Ash frowned. "Do you think I want to be doing this? I hate football, the only reason I'm playing is because that's what everyone expects me to do."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that changes everything." May said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "And if you hate football so much then why did you try out for it in the first place?"

"Gary thought it'd be a cool idea." Ash grimaced. "I never thought I was going to be put on the team because I never played football at home. But then I got picked and now everyone's pressuring me to stay on the team saying it's my only way in to college." He paused, almost as if he'd just noticed what he said. "If I didn't play football, my grades would be the ones getting me to college."

May's scowl faded. "Wait, you mean you never wanted to be on the team?"

"No."

May's eyebrows rose. She never knew a jock who'd said that. Maybe he wasn't a jock. "Hey, you said something about your grades right? So, what's your GPA?"

Ash looked as if he'd been punched. "Two point four five"

Ouch, that was so not good. "Uh," May looked around, awkwardly. "I think you can still get in to a community college with those grades."

"No way, I'm never going community."

May stared down at her papers realizing that she'd suddenly gotten very interested in a guy she hated. "So, if you didn't get in to football when you were a freshman, then what would your GPA be?"

Ash grinned. "Probably a three point seven seven." he sighed. "At least that's what I had in middle school."

Was he really that smart?

"Are you lying?" May asked.

"Do jocks lie?" Ash countered.

"Yes." That was a lie in itself since May didn't personally know any jocks.

"Well, I'm not a jock." Ash said. "So, I don't lie."

"Just because you're not a jock doesn't mean you can't lie."

"I know that," Ash said, haughtily. "But I make it a point not to lie. Ask any of my friends."

"Are they all fake jocks like you?"

"No."

"Then no thanks." May paused. "Wait, something doesn't add up here."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Well," May said slowly. "You say that you have a bad GPA now and you're a junior playing football."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why are you repeating Freshman English, did you really fail it?"

"No, I don't fail classes." Ash said. "I don't do good on them 'cause I don't have time to study, but I at least pass with C's."

May frowned, confused. "Then why are you repeating this class?"

"Because," Ash said. "I love English and I didn't want to leave that class with a C."

Love English.

Love English.

Ash Ketchum _loved_ English?

May's eyes widened, just like her. The young brunette looked up at Ash again, looking at him differently. He was a jock… no, he was a nerd trapped in a jock's body living a life he never chose to. Living with everyone's expectations pushing him forward, expectations he wanted to meet but at the same time didn't. A nerd. He was a nerd.

Just like Ralph.

_Just like her._

"May," Ash said, waving his hand in front of the brunette. "Uh, are you okay?"

May snapped back. "Huh?" she said before remembering where she was. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." She stared down at her paper before writing down what Ash had answered.

"Hey, May?"

"Yeah?"

"You never answered the question."

May paused. "I don't have a good answer."

"Come on," Ash said. "You have to answer. It's part of the homework."

That was true. May tapped her chin. "Well," she said. "If I had to choose, I'd say Lisa."

"Why?" Interest was piercing in Ash's chocolate eyes, but why he was so interested in May was beyond her.

"Because, Lisa is a nerd and she loves English just like I do." May answered matter-of-factly. She smiled. "What did I say? Bo-ring!"

"Lisa?" Ash repeated. "Really? I would have thought you'd be more of a Hope."

May stared. Hope was the most beautiful girl in the story, she was also the only girl who wasn't a cheerleader who was popular. All the guys on the soccer team were crushing on her bad but the only guy she'd paid attention to was Ralph and even after he got in to drugs she never left his side. He had a crush on her as much as she did on him. It was one of those cute relationships everyone rooted for because it was too big to ignore. May blushed, she was no Hope. But that wasn't what embarrassed her the most, Hope loved Ralph and he loved her back. Was Ash implying something? May cleared her throat. "N-no way," she said, her voice shaking.

"What? You don't think you could be Hope?" Ash asked, grinning. "'Cause Hope did remind me a lot of you when I read this the first time."

May scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, but didn't you do this in your freshman year?"

"Yeah."

"But…" A pause. "I didn't know you then." _Not that I really know you now._

Ash pulled his messenger style backpack from the floor. "Just because you didn't know me doesn't mean I didn't know you." And before May could say anything in rebottle, Ash was standing up and getting ready to go. "See you tomorrow, May."

"…See you," the young Maple managed to squeak. Her thoughts flying to other places. He knew her? He knew her?

How did he know her two years ago when she didn't even know him?

The blush in May's cheeks darkened and that's when she finally began to realize.

She wasn't being punished by being with Ash, she was being rewarded for some deed she did long ago.

Thank God.

**End of I Love You, she says- 2**

Didn't turn out as well as I wished it did. -nods head- Oh well, please review if you've gone so far to read it. Even if you thought it was bad, tell me what was bad about it. And DON'T say it's the shipping, okay? D


	3. I love you 3

I think about this now and even though I wrote it a long time ago, I'm still not that happy with it, hah. Well, the editing's kinda bad and May's character comes off a bit dumb in this.. sorta? God, I feel so sleepy right now.

But yeah, many thanks to those who favorited this fanfic and/or me! So, thank you bunches! Also, I've recently finished writing the next chapter, so the update should come in soon- I think I'm much happier with that than this. This is a song fic, song is My Girlfriend by Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes featuring Patrick Stump of Fall Out Boy Anyway- on to the fic!

**I love you, he says- 3**

_Ba ba da da_

_Ba ba da da_

_Ba ba da da_

_Ba ba da da_

_Ba ba da da_

"Good morning, sleepy head!" was the first thing Ash Ketchum heard when he awoke that morning.

Well, not morning, afternoon.

The raven haired boy stretched out his arms with a yawn while the yellow rodent beside him did the same thing.

"Morning," Ash mumbled as he stood up. Peering at the sky he could see the bright orange sun sitting right in the middle of the blue heavens. Ash put his hand up to

protect his eyes from the sun's glare. It was June 21st after all, the longest day of summer. Probably the hottest too, he thought with a grin as he fanned himself with his blue hat.

Not too far from him sat May, the young brunette whom had decided to travel with him long ago.

"What are you reading?" Ash asked as he neared the girl.

May smiled as she looked up at him, there was something suspicious about her smile. "Top Ten Romantic places of Celadon!" May read as she waved the red and white book before Ash's eyes.

"Why would you read that?" asked the raven haired boy with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well..." May twiddled her index fingers, spinning them around each other. "I was kinda thinking, I mean, Brock and Max will be out in town all day so maybe we can spend the day together, in town."

Ash laughed. "Awe come on May, you don't need a book for that. Remember? I've been to Celadon before."

May sighed, "You just don't get it, Ash."

"Huh?"

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one i got (ba ba da da)_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

"Whoa," May gasped as she and Ash reached the top of the tallest building in Celadon. "It's so beautiful!"

Ash smiled as well as he and Pikachu stared down at the busy streets of the city.

May giggled, "Look how small they look, Ash! Look how small those people look!"

"It's been so long since we last been here," Ash looked over at Pikachu with a grin. "But nothing has changed."

"Pika," Pikachu said, nodding.

"Hey Ash," May looked over at the boy beside her. "Where's the gym?"

"Erika's gym?" Ash peered through the glass windows, searching for the familiar gym. He found it sitting in between the tall buildings of Celadon. Maybe it had been because he remembered it so much, but for some reason, memories began to flood his mind. He remembered as he pretended to be a girl just to get into the gym when he had admitted to disliking perfume.

Suddenly Ash was laughing, the memory had been so funny, the things he had done when he was ten, and all for a gym battle.

"Ash?"

"Pika?"

Ash took May's hand, startling the girl and pointed towards the gym. "There it is," he said.

May gazed towards the gym. "Wow," she breathed.

_She's got a smile that would make the most senile_

_Annoying old man bite his tongue_

"Celadon is so beautiful," May said as the three of them strolled through the busy streets.

"It sure is," Ash agreed. "I remember walking these streets with Misty."

May looked over at the young trainer, curiosity began to peak. "Alone?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"No Brock?"

"Nope."

"How come?"

Ash rubbed his chin. "If I remember clearly, I think he was chasing after Nurse Joy."

May smiled. "Good ole Brock," She said, throwing her fist in to the air for dramatic affect. "Never gives up on the ladies although they've given up on him!"

The two trainers laughed as they continued down the street.

_She's got the cutest laugh i ever heard_

_And we can be on the phone for three hours_

_Not sayin' one word_

"Does Celadon have a Pokemon Contest?" May asked.

"Not when I was here," Ash replied. "Hey, how are you doing with your contests anyway?"

"Not bad," May replied. "I lost the last one though." She sounded discouraged when she said it.

Ash gazed towards his friend, knowing what she was thinking: Drew. He was her rival, ever since Hoen. And now, here they were in Kanto, and May continued to pursue him. But whenever she gained a step, he seemed to be ten steps ahead.

But that was just how rivals were, it always seemed as if they were impossible to beat, but Ash knew, they weren't. The young trainer smiled as he patted May's back.

"Come on, May. You can't get depressed over one loss; there are so many other Pokemon contests out there."

"Yeah, but..." May looked away from Ash, unable to meet his eyes. "Every match I lose, the farther I get from him" There was a certain way she had said it, not with hatred, but sadness.

"Do you want to be close to Drew?" Ash asked finally.

The air between them seemed to stand still for a moment, or maybe it was Ash who was just holding his breath too long.

May looked up to the sky thoughtfully, did she? Did she want to get closer to Drew? "Yeah," she answered, looking straight in to Ash's chocolate eyes. "Yeah, I do."

"Then, why don't you?" Ash asked, "Get closer to him, I mean."

May's eyes dropped down to the ground, and it took Ash sometime to notice that she was crying. "I'm afraid," she whispered. "I'm afraid I can't. What if I just keep losing Ash? What if I can't get my pokemon up for the contests anymore? What if I become so far behind Drew that I-I don't see him anymore?"

For some reason, when May had said her last sentence, Ash felt as if something in his body began to hurt. He gazed towards May, and while hesitant, put his hands on both of her shoulders. "Listen to me, May."

The young trainer looked up as tears raced down her cheeks.

"You can't give in," Ash said looking in to May's sapphire eyes. "No matter how scared you are, you can't give in. If you give in to fear, if you keep telling yourself that you'll never reach Drew, then you won't." Ash smiled. "But if you ignore your fear and tell yourself that you'll succeed and you will. In fact, I'll train you too if you're still not sure."

May was silent for a long making Ash feel as if he had said something wrong or embarrassing.

Pikachu walked up to May's leg and hugged it, also trying to comfort the girl.

The young coordinator's lips began to part. "Will you?" She asked.

Ash looked at her to see May's expression serious. "Uh, sure," he smiled. "Heh, we haven't trained together for a long time huh? So, it'll be fun."

"Yeah," May wiped away some of her tears. "Um, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Your arms."

Ash looked down to see that he still hadn't let go of May. With a slight blush, he pulled his arms away.

_She's got eyes comparable to sunrise_

_And it doesn't stop there_

_Man i swear_

"It's almost night," complained Ash. "And I haven't eaten a thing."

"I guess we were too busy to notice," May grinned, "which is pretty weird for us seeing how we are the biggest eaters of the group."

"You can say that again," Ash closed his eyes. "Hey maybe we can go back to Brock and see if he's made anything."

"Nah, Brock took Max around Celadon."

"How do you know?" Ash asked, opening his eyes again.

"Because I was there when they left. I was going to go with them, but you were still asleep, so Brock told me to stay." May answered.

"Oops."

"It's okay," May said, waving it off. She smiled back towards Ash. "Besides, I wanted to see the town with you. Max would have probably dragged Brock to the gym and stayed there."

Ash felt his heart beat suddenly quicken. He looked away from May in order to stop her from seeing the blush that crossed his face.

"Ash?" May asked, her voice full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" The young trainer spat.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

_I know i'm young but if i had to choose her or the sun_

_I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun_

"Hey, cool!" May shouted suddenly, surprising Ash.

"What?" He asked. But May didn't seem to notice, she kept her stare fixed on something ahead of them.

"What?" Ash asked again making his way beside May.

"Look," she said taking the young trainer's hand. She pointed off towards a small area of grass and trees, the exact area where they had slept.

"What's so cool about it?" Ash asked.

"What's so cool about it?" May repeated. "Don't you think it's cool that we circled the town?"

Ash shrugged, remembering that May hadn't been to Celadon.

"It's the perfect view," she continued.

"You think this place is cool?" Ash asked. "I know a better place."

That seemed to catch May's attention. "Really? Where?"

"Hmm," Ash rubbed his chin. "I dunno, should I show you?"

"Yes! Yes!" May said, nearing the boy.

"I don't think she's ready," Ash said, looking down at Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" May shouted as she walked closer to Ash.

"Are you?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes!" She neared him yet again.

Ash hadn't noticed at first, but now, she was so close to him, so close, he could feel her breath on his skin.

Wait, her breath?

Ash stumbled backwards in an attempt to get farther from May. Again, he felt his heart do a flip inside of him. He tripped on a twig in the floor as he stepped away and fell onto his back.

"Are you okay, Ash?" asked a confused May. She reached for Ash's hand and pulled him up.

"Fine," Ash managed to mutter.

"Then why is your face all red?"

Ash's blush deepened.

_It's been some time since we last spoke_

_This is gonna sound like a bad joke_

_But momma i fell in love again_

"Here it is," Ash said as he fought his way through the many branches surrounding the area he had told May of.

"What's with the branches?" May asked, reading Ash's mind.

"I don't know," he replied with honesty. "It wasn't here before."

"When was 'before'?"

Ash thought. "Um," he finally said. "I think it was three years ago."

"No wonder," May muttered with annoyance.

Ash reached for another branch, and by pulling it, he could see the place he was trying to get to. No more branches. "Here it is!" Ash said with a grin.

He pulled the branch out of his way and emerged out of the forest of branches. He and Pikachu gasped at the sight of what they were seeing.

Sitting before them was a small blue lake. The lake held many water pokemon, swimming beneath the surface. There sat one oak tree, hanging its branches loosely above the water.

The tree was home to several sleeping Pidgeys. The small brown and white pokemon slept peacefully together, three on each branch, huddled against one another for warmth.

There were a few Rattatas whom were busy drinking the lake's pure water when they heard the trainers approach, they zoomed back into their hiding place, which was a hole in the tree's trunk.

Two Beautiflies flew in circles above the lake, flapping their wings using the last beams of light the sun gave out. The lake itself held the reflection of the orange setting sun. The sky was now painted pink a with splashes of baby blue.

Ash smiled, nothing had changed.

"Ash!" May wailed from inside the forest of branches. Ash had forgotten all about her.

He turned to see her still in between the many branches. "May, you have to see this," he said.

May frowned. "I'd really like to, but my bandanna is kinda stuck. Help me."

"Oh," Ash reached his hand in and grabbed May's. "Ready?" He asked.

The young brunette gave a stiff nod.

"One, two," Ash counted as he gave May's hand a little tug. "Three!" He pulled on her sleeve hard, awaiting for her to come tumbling out. But then, suddenly, it seemed as if the branch itself that caught on to her bandanna seemed to disappear and May came rushing out of the bush, her body colliding in to Ash's. Ash felt the weight of her body on top of his, and he struggled to stay standing. Tripping backwards, he felt his foot slip on the muddy shore.

Pikachu watched in horror as the two trainers fell in to the water.

_And i know it sounds so old_

_But cupid got me in a chokehold_

_And i'm afraid i might give in_

_Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'_

Ash was first to plunge himself out of the water. Kicking around frantically until he noticed he was up. He looked around, what had happened? He was pulling on May's

hand, attempting to get her out of the forest of branches when she fell on top of him and then they fell in to the water.

May!

Ash looked around quickly, no one. Hadn't she gotten up by now? Why was she still under?

The young trainer took in a deep breath before diving back into the water. His eyes scanned the lake's bottom for May's sinking body.

Fear made its way to his stomach, forming knots before travelling up to his brain.

What if she hadn't made it?

Cut it out, Ash, he told himself. You have to have more faith in May.

He dived deeper in until he could see May's red t-shirt sinking deeper and deeper down the lake.

He reached for it, if this was her shirt, where was she?

Ash swam back to the surface when he could no longer hold his breath.

"There goes my shirt!"

"Huh?" Ash looked up to see May standing at the side of the lake. She wore only her bra and underwear wrapped tightly in her green towel.

Beside her sat her heap of clothes and Squirtle.

"May?" Ash asked, as if not believing his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I thought that you… how did you… what did you…?" he stammered, trying to keep his thoughts in place.

"Ash?" May asked. "Is something the matter?"

"I didn't see you," Ash finally spat. "When I came up I didn't see you, I thought you were still in the lake, so how did you get up?"

"Oh, that," the young brunette smiled sadly. "When we fell into the lake, I saw you sinking and called out Squirtle to help you up, and when he did, he came back to help me up, but for some reason, you went back down."

Was that what had happened?

"Um, my shirt?"

Ash looked down at the red t-shirt, finally noticing he held it. He tossed it over to May.

"Now don't look, Ash." May said as she caught her t-shirt. "I need to change, and I wouldn't want you to see anything you're not supposed to."

The way she had said it made Ash's heart do a flip again. He turned to face the last glimpse of the setting sun. What were Max and Brock doing now? He wondered.

Were they waiting for them to return? Were they worried? Were they out there searching for them themselves?

Ash felt something jump in to the water and looked back.

Squirtle and Pikachu swam around him, splashing him whenever they got close enough.

"Hey!" Ash said with a grin, splashing the two pokemon back. He reached for his own pokeballs and through them in to the air.

Sceptile, his grass type pokemon, sat itself by the oak tree. Corphish splashed into the water besides Ash, Swellow perched itself onto the willow tree and torkoal sat on the warm sand, sleeping.

And just as the raven haired boy began to relax, he felt something touch his foot. What was it? A pokemon?

"Scared ya, didn't I?" May's head bobbed right next to Ash's. He stared over at her, noticing that she had changed into her green bikini.

He couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked in it. But then the thought made him blush, and he looked away.

_But i promise this is on a whole new plane_

_I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)_

It was getting dark now and the two trainers lay on their towels by the lake as their pokemon played.

"We should get going," Ash said, not wanting to move.

"Okay," May replied with no intention of actually going. She looked over at Ash. "Hey, how did you find this place anyway?"

"I wanted to go train," Ash admitted. "This whole city is filled of buildings so I wanted to find a place where there were no distractions, no people, and no cars. And then I found here."

"Was it only you?" May asked. "Or was Misty...?"

Ash looked up at the silver little lights that covered the black sky. He hadn't noticed it before, but now he noticed that May had a sudden interest in what he and Misty did together.

"Just me and Pikachu" he answered. "No one else knows because when we got here it looked so beautiful, so peaceful, I didn't want anyone else to come."

"But now I know," May said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you know."

"And I won't tell a soul," May continued. "Cross my heart and spit in your eye." She pretended to cross her chest with her fingers.

"Spit in your eye?" Ash repeated, laughing. "Wasn't it 'hope to die'?"

"Yeah, but my grandfather used to say this and I thought it was better." May turned on her side to face Ash. "You know what?" She asked. "Today was really fun."

"It was, wasn't it?" Ash replied.

"It's too bad we don't get to do this all the time," May said, moving to lie on her back.

Ash closed his eyes, it really was too bad, other than his heart doing all of those weird flips; he had had a lot of fun. He opened his eyes and gazed towards May to see her closing her own sapphire eyes.

She looked so small to him now. He had already knew she was but eleven years old, but she always acted older than that. But when she was crying before and as she lay there beside him that night, she looked small almost like the preteen she was.

She opened her eyes, gazing up to the blackened sky before them. "I'm sorry Ash."

That had caught the boy off guard. "For what?" He asked her.

"For crying like a baby before, for complaining to you, I'm sorry."

Ash sat up, she couldn't be serious, could she? But her face hadn't revealed anything that could be interpreted as joking. In fact, tears began to well up in her eyes.

But before she had a chance to wipe them away with her right hand, Ash took hold of it.

"Ash?" She asked, sitting up as well.

_She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten_

_And now she's even got her own song_

_But movin' on_

"May," Ash said looking deep into her sapphire eyes, feeling her soft skin in his hand.

She stared up at him with a confused, sad look on her face.

"Don't be sorry," Ash finally said, speaking softly. "I don't care if you cry out louder than any Whismur, I don't care if your tears over flood this planet. If you need to cry, than cry, if you need to scream, scream all you want. If you want a shoulder to lean on, I lend out mine. If you need someone to hear you, I'll give you my ears. If you want to complain, complain your heart out.

"You don't need to be sorry for throwing out your feelings May, because I'm your friend. I'll be there for you through bad times and good, I'll be there whenever you need me to be there, if you need someone to train with you, I will. If you want to beat Drew, I'll teach you how. If you lose another contest, no worries, because we'll just train harder until you beat the next one and eventually beat Drew. May, don't you ever say you're sorry for crying, because that isn't something to be sorry about."

May stared at Ash, shock covering her face. Finally a small smile broke out as tears poured out of her eyes. "You got that from a movie." Not allowing him to answer, May wrapped her arms around Ash and cried into his bare chest.

Ash was surprised, but slowly, he hugged May back, pulling her in closer.

It's gonna be a long drive home but i know as soon as i arrive home

And i open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor

She'll be back in my arms into my arms once more for sure

Ash and May walked down the empty streets of Celadon. It was nearing eleven o' clock now; they knew the others were worried about them.

When May had finished crying, they had packed their things, called back their pokemon and made their way out of the forest of branches.

Luckily this time, May hadn't gotten herself stuck.

They walked in silence now, not knowing what to say to each other as Pikachu slowly dozed off to sleep in Ash's backpack. The young trainer gave May a quick glance before looking away.

He hadn't known why, but all day, whenever she got near him, his heart went into gymnastics. And he would blush bright red. Just like when she collapsed into his arms.

He felt his heart do its flip quicker and his cheeks burned with the color of scarlet. But he hadn't wanted to let go then, then something in his brain told him to hold on to

her, as if she were going to fall, and he had.

_It's love!_ Brock's voice sang in his head.

Ash looked away from May as another blush crept its way to his cheeks. That was the last thing he needed to think about right then.

"Ash."

The young trainer looked down at May, they were nearing their camp site now. "What?" he asked.

May was back to twiddling her fingers as she looked up at Ash. "Thanks, for saying all that a-and for holding..." She trailed off. But Ash already knew what she was

going to say.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile on his face. "Now let's get back to Brock and Max before they flip."

"Uh," May looked around nervously. "One more thing."

"What is it?"

May stood up on the tip of her toes, attempting to reach Ash's height. Resting her hands on his chest she pressed her lips softly onto Ash's.

Ash could feel his heart do a series of flips as Brock began to sing It's love! again.

But this time he didn't care.

_I mean she even cooks me pancakes_

_And alka seltzer when my tummy aches_

_If that ain't love then i don't know what love is_

Finally May broke off the kiss as she went back to standing on her feet and not her toes. It surprised Ash to see pink on the young girl's cheeks.

But then, he was blushing too.

She gave him a look which meant IPretend this never happened/I but her smile was warm and inviting. "Good night," she said as she began to walk away.

Ash watched her, his heart beating so loudly, he thought the whole world could hear it. Reaching for his own lips, he didn't think he could forget about the kiss. It wasn't his first. But it was his first with the girl he cared about.

"May," He called out after several minutes.

May stopped and turned around to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I-I," Ash took a deep breath. "I don't think this should be the last time we do this either."

May smiled over at Ash. "I didn't think you were that type of guy, Ash."

"Huh?" Ash looked over at her until it hit him; she thought he was talking about kissing. Suddenly he began waving his arms up and down; trying to show her she had

gotten the wrong meaning. "Bwaa, I didn't mean that! I mean we should go someplace together again!"

"Like a date?" May suggested. "Ash, I didn't know you were such a romantic."

Again, she had gotten the wrong meaning, and Ash's arms continued to swing themselves up and down. "No! No, not like a date! Like a friend thing, a-a friend get

together, a swim, a-a...!" He couldn't think of anything else to cover up for a date.

May giggled until her giggles erupted in to laughter. Ash couldn't see what was so funny.

"Ash..." the young brunette said between fits of laughter. "I was... I was.. only joking!"

The young trainer gasped, seeing that he had been played as a fool. He softly placed his backpack on the floor, trying to not awake the sleeping Pikachu inside.

Ash grinned evilly. "Very funny May, but do you know what else is funny?"

May shook her head as she laughed, obviously wanting to know.

"The look on your face when I catch up to you."

May stopped laughing and looked over at Ash to see he was serious. With a grin on her face, she began to run from Ash.

He smiled as well, running after her, it was a good thing May wasn't a good runner; he caught up to her quickly.

Tripping on something on the floor, May fell. Ash seized this opportunity and began to tickle May; knowing how much she hated being tickled.

"Noooo!" She cried between giggles. "Stop it... Ash!"

Ash laughed as well. "Your fault!" He said. "You shouldn't have teased me!"

It's safe to say i have a new girlfriend

Not too far away from the laughing teens, Max sat up in his sleeping bag. The green haired Maple reached for his glasses and slipped out of his sleeping bag. Slowly, he

made his way to the tan man in the sleeping bag beside his. "Brock, Brock wake up." He whispered as he shook Brock in his sleep.

"Mmm," Brock muttered. "No Nurse Joy, I can hold you. I swear; these kids I'm traveling with are just tag alongs, nothing more."

Max sweat dropped, was this all Brock ever dreamed of? He kneeled down and whispered in to Brock's ear. "Brock wake up, Nurse Joy is looking for you."

Instantly, Brock sprang to his feet as if he were one of those zombies in the scary movies Max remembered watching.

"Nurse... Joy," Brock muttered with his arms dangling in front of him.

He even talked and walked like a zombie.

Max pulled on Brock's ear, doing so as he did whenever Brock had tied his head a little too tight around girls.

"Huh? Wha?" Brock said finally, awakening from his dream. He looked around to see Max looking up at him. "Max?"

"Brock," Max said, fear creeping into his voice. "I hear someone laughing."

Brock peaked an eyebrow but Max looked as if he was serious. "It's probably Ash and May coming back from their trip around town."

"Are you sure?" Max asked, letting go of Brock's ear.

"Yeah," Brock slipped back in to his sleeping bag. "Now go back to sleep."

Max nodded and slipped back in to his own sleeping bag, but couldn't help but wonder why his sister and his friend were up so late, laughing.

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one i got (ba ba da da)_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one i got (ba ba da da)_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_


	4. I love you 4

Thank you, again, for your reviews and favoriting, really, it makes me moi happy. Yeah, I know the other one was already posted, but the one I had for last time wasn't finished so I went back to posting the old one, make sense? hmm, or did I already explain this? Anyway, next installment is here!

**I love you, she says- 4**

Probably.

No one would ever notice how weird that word was until they actually thought about it. Heck, May hadn't realized how weird the word was until she'd first thought about it one random Sunday as she folded laundry.

But then, a lot of things were weird once you thought about it.

Her life, for instance, was very weird. She knew that, from the beginning, she knew that her life was weird. Although she was the eldest of two children, she'd always been the one in the back seat. Not that she cared or anything, no. She never thought of herself as a front seat person anyway, and she probably never would.

(Probably- there goes that word again.)

And if she was going to be in the backseat anyway, she figured that someone had to be in the front seat- someone who deserved to be in it. And her brother, Max, had totally deserved to be in the front seat, he deserved more than that even. And May wished she could give him what he deserved, but when she thought about it, like really thought about it, what else could she give him other than her life?

Don't take it the wrong way, she hadn't sold her soul to him or anything, but she had played the helpful sister behind him, she'd played the happy-go-lucky sister whose life always revolved around him. She'd played the sister who was always smiling for him, who had never shown any hints of jealousy in public, so who could? Really, who could ask for a better sister? She didn't mean to brag, but if she hadn't been so nice for him, he probably wouldn't have been happy with a college degree at age fifteen.

_Probably._

Max Maple- High school Graduate at age of ten. Yeah, like the Maple family _needed_ anything else to boast about, as if Norman hadn't already been the mayor of Petalburg twice and Carolyn hadn't already started her own art class at the local college- let's add the fact that their son had graduated high school when he was ten. One more thing to be grateful for… As if people weren't already treating May different from the rest of the people at school- now they had to constantly remind her of her brother's achievement.

As if she didn't know.

And it wasn't even_that_ that had made May think back to her life as weird, and sometimes pathetic- it was that she had let them keep reminding her of how much greater her brother was than her. She let them repeat their favorite stories of Max to her as if she hadn't already known how great he was. She remembered being with her friend once when a teacher told her of how great it was to have Max with her, she remembered that after her friend had asked why she was always taking news of her brother with a happy face, and she said that it was because she was happy. And it wasn't a lie, she was happy for her brother, very happy. And if he hadn't graduated at age ten, she probably wouldn't be able to be constantly happy for him.

Probably.

But she knew that there was something that she never told anyone. Around the time that Max had started to go to high school (when May had been a freshman) she was always scared that she would meet him at lunch or something and the teachers would jump at the chance to compare the two again. So she hid from him, she had used the drama room as her hiding place- she didn't know why she was hiding from him: her own little brother!- but she was. And then that's when she saw some of the people she'd always seen advertising the school plays, acting out lines of their current play. She watched them as they poured out their hearts, acting as if they were in love when really it was their characters that were. She watched, amazed at how they could so perfectly pretend that they were someone else when they weren't. And then that's when she noticed that she too was acting. Well, wasn't she? She always acted as if the news of Max had surprised her or amazed her every time she heard it, she always acted as if she would probably be the first person to cry if anything bad had come to his educational future, she was always acting… wasn't she? It was so obvious, so obvious, and then, something else had bloomed inside of her. She wasn't only acting about Max, she'd been acting since the day that Norman had been elected as Mayor, pretending to be happy when really, she wanted to have her dad play with her like he always had. She wanted equal attention from her parents, the same attention they and the world had been giving Max since the day he was born. She'd been acting, she'd been acting…

And that's when May had plunged herself in to the theatre.

It was easy to be someone else, she didn't know how easy until she auditioned for her first play. It was simple, the girl she had to be was lost and May knew how to act like that. Everyone had stood up, till this day she remembered how the theatre- about ten or so people- had stood up and clapped after her audition when it was over, and it hadn't even been pity claps. She wanted that, she wanted everyone to give her attention, the attention she starved for at home, she wanted it so bad, so she continued to act, continued to be people she wasn't. She would be the person so well that by the end of the play, she thought that she was actually them, and then was reminded that she'd in reality, forgotten herself long ago.

It was weird, because when she thought back to that she realized that if Max hadn't been able to go to high school at such a young age, she probably would have never gone in to the drama room and fell in love with theatre.

And then, when she pondered all of the weird things in her life, she realized that meeting him had been awfully weird as well.

Weird… story of her life.

When she thought about him, she found herself thinking about their personalities, and how they'd met. She remembered that when she'd first seen him, she thought that he looked so ordinary, now she looked at him, knowing that he was the most handsome guy in the world. She remembered thinking of him as a guy who simply didn't like school- in other words, dumb(seeing as how he opted to not go to college), now he was the most intelligent person in her life. She knew before that she could have lived without seeing him ever again, now she couldn't breathe whenever he left town for some family thing. Sometimes, whenever she was around him, she admitted to feeling 'corny'. He always asked what she meant by it, but she never said, keeping it as her own inside joke. She loved him, she knew that too. She was so sure about her feelings for him that it wasn't even something she could joke about. She loved everything about him, every square inch of his body, every word that came out of his mouth- even when he was in a bad mood, she loved him. It was only fair, after all, he gave up a lot of things to be with her. He used to smoke, even though she once pointed out how "uncharacteristic" that was of him, he shrugged, saying that smoking was something you could have one puff of and then later be obsessed with it- but when he began to date her, he stopped- not cold turkey but gradually. He gave up his Saturdays at first to go shopping with her even though he hated it when women went shopping. He told her it was a waste of time, she thought that watching wresting was a waste of time but she watched it with him anyways, he never complained about shopping again. Then he began to meet her regularly for lunch- even when he was working at his family car garage. He loved her, she knew, he loved her almost as much as she loved him. When she thought about him, she thought about a lot of things. But mostly, she thought about how they met…

They'd met at a friend's wedding. Actually, he had claimed that they met before, but she couldn't remember. The wedding was beautiful- she said. The wedding was cliché- he said. She stayed indoors and socialized with the bride and the guests, he stayed outdoors and smoked with the other guys- not willing to go in even though the groom had been his best friend. She helped whenever she could, he stayed outdoors and refused to go inside at all. She remembered seeing him once when she looked outside to see if the weather was going to stay nice when she left, and she remembered what she thought of him- a bum. But then, why would a bum be near a place where a wedding was being held? And she remembered seeing him again as she ran outside when she saw her crush making out with one of her best friends. And then that's when she realized that things had gotten weird.

That's when the list of _probably's_ had gone through her head.

If May had suddenly decided the morning of the wedding not to go, she probably wouldn't have seen her crush with another girl. If she hadn't seen that, she probably wouldn't have stormed out and bumped in to him. If he hadn't been outside in the first place, she probably wouldn't have bumped in to him. If he hadn't seen her crying and asked what was wrong, she probably wouldn't have pushed him away. If he hadn't pestered her until she thought she was going to scream, she probably wouldn't have ripped him to shreds. If he hadn't yelled at her for yelling at him, they probably wouldn't have spent the next hour yelling at each other. If they hadn't argued with each other, she probably wouldn't have broken down and cried to him about everything wrong with her life, about how wrong she felt, about how she felt that she was in another play playing in someone else's life. She probably wouldn't have noticed how much attention he was giving her. He probably wouldn't have told her his share of bad luck until they were both laughing. She probably wouldn't have introduced herself sheepishly and he probably wouldn't have told her that he'd already knew her- he had watched her in her plays. He probably wouldn't have told her how he thought she was the best actress on stage because she made it seem so believable. She probably wouldn't have suggested ditching the wedding and going out for ice cream. He probably wouldn't have asked her about herself- the more positive things. She probably wouldn't have asked for his number and he probably wouldn't have asked her to dinner.

And then, when she thought about that, she realized something else…

If Max had never been a genius, she probably would have never met her friend therefore never gone to the wedding and met him.

She really did have to be grateful for that.

Probably…

May paused, staring down at the light blue shirt she was going to fold next. She reached over for it when she heard someone step in to her house. Her heart jumped and she walked to greet whoever had come in. Her fingers swept over the roses he'd given her recently for Valentines' day. Her eyes paused at his birthday present for her- an outfit she wanted to buy for so long but was out of her price range. And when she saw his raven hair- glistening from sweat- she couldn't help herself. She ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. He caught her just in time, pulling her in to a tight embrace, pulling her in to his man smell. "I'm back," he said, talking in to her brown hair.

She smiled. "Welcome back." She wanted to stay in his arms forever, she wanted to be with him like that, she wanted time to stop, but then she felt something hit her tummy, and she pulled back. "You go to the gym again?" She asked, attempting to hide the pain of her stomach.

"Yeah." Almost as if to prove it, he took the sweat dripping off his forehead and wiped it over her cheek.

"Ew!" She yelped, instantly pulling away. "Don't do that!"

He laughed, "have you been keeping busy?"

She nodded.

He paused. "You look like you've been thinking all day again, have you?"

She attempted to not laugh, no really, she had. But in the end, she couldn't help it. "Probably."

"Hmm," he said as he took hold of the silver ring enveloping his ring finger, and played with it- knowing it would get on her nerves.

"Hey!" She cried, "don't do that! You'll lose it!"

He chuckled. "I won't, I won't," he grinned, reaching for her abdomen, patting it lightly. "As long as you don't lose him."

She laughed, holding on to her abdomen. "I won't, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She couldn't help but crack a smile then, and forever she would remember his priceless reaction. "Probably."

I love You, she says- END

Tis be the end, please review if you've gone so far to read because reviews make Uza-chan happy. hah hah


	5. I love you 5

I know, I know, I haven't updated in like, forever. I'm sorry, I guess I've just been busy? Thanks for your reviews guys! And Allemery, never thought you would actually review my work, let alone anything pokemon in general, but thanks! D

Anyway, I guess this is like an early April Fools one-shot? Er, yeah. But, r&r plz. Hopefully, I'll get back to updating on a regular bases again.

**I Love you, he says.**

Ash didn't like it, no, he didn't like it at all. He didn't like the fact that he'd been stuck subbing fifth period math again. He knew that he had applied for being a part time teacher here a few years ago, but that was only because he had really wanted to be a teacher then, now he was looking more towards the possibility of being a doctor or something around there. Everyone had been shocked when he announced four months ago his career change. It was shocking because being a doctor was just so, so different from being a teacher. Not that Ash had cared really, about what everyone thought of his decision, he really didn't. Well, he cared about what his family and friends said to him. But he didn't care about the old gossipers in town and the girls who gawked at him when he said he was withdrawing from most of his classes.

But now that it was clear that he wasn't going in to teaching, he thought that there could be no way he would be called to sub at the Parette High School again. Apparently he'd been wrong because this had been the fourth time he was called in two months. What, were all the math teachers sick in this school or something? Why hadn't they been in? Were they all skipping teaching on purpose? Ash grumbled, they probably were. Heck, if Ash hadn't been so nice, he probably wouldn't have been here either. Teaching the students of Parette was like teaching an infant, trying to teach them something they weren't willing to learn. It was like talking to animals, raising your voice to try to shush them only for them to get louder… it was like, it was like, it was like trying to tell your mother that just because you were a teenager didn't mean you would be doing drugs behind her back tomorrow or sleeping with someone on her bed in a week. Yeah, it was _that _impossible. So he had personally given up teaching the students and they hadn't stopped him or ratted him out. He really didn't expect them to complain, after all, this was _dumb _math. No one complained if they didn't have anything to do in _dumb _math.

He was the one who had to try to think of doing something in that class. Sometimes he ate his lunch, other times he studied for his Philosophy class(for which he was FAILING in because of this stupid subbing job), and sometimes he just slept. He liked to sleep the most because he could never get in trouble for that. Also, there was always someone to say, "yo, man, the PAL's comin'." The PAL basically meaning the principal. So whenever PAL was on his way, Ash stood up and began to teach something until PAL went away. It seemed that not doing anything seemed to not only please the students, but also favor him out of all the teachers at school. Ash wasn't there to win anyone's love or anything, but he had to admit, being on the good side of high school students was way better than being on the bad side.

But still, he hated being there, subbing them.

And today was definitely no different.

It was December ten, the students that hurled themselves in to the classroom looked bored but mostly restless, with each passing day- Christmas break came closer and closer. Ash could tell from the different looks that washed from one face to the other what each student was expecting. Some were awaiting another trip to skiing up in Denver, Colorado. Others would spend their break in front of the TV with their sweethearts. And the others were looking forward to the old fashioned Christmas they had every year. Ash was personally going to spend his Christmas going to Italy with his best friend Misty. He didn't know how she was going to pay for it, but she had been talking about going for so long that he finally gave in. It was probably going to be nice, going to Italy for Semester break, he knew he needed time to just unwind without the stress of school and work weighing him down. Ash slipped off his snow cap and began to settle down in to his seat with a mug of his favorite coffee.

The last amount of students were heading in right then and then Ash could close the door and sleep the hour off. Sleep until the period was over, sleep until……

"Mr. Ketchum, may I ask what you are doing?!"

"Wah!" Ash shook, suddenly being pulled away from his half-sleep state. His coffee sloshed and swished in his mug until it slipped from his hand and crashed on to the floor. Ebony liquid painted over the dull white tiles below. "My-my coffee!" The young raven haired man cried. "Okay, who did that?!" Ash looked up angrily, growling at whoever was standing in front of him… but immediately regretted it. "P-PAL?!"

"What was that?" The bald man known as PAL squinted behind his glasses.

"Uh, n-nothing."

"Mr. Ketchum, what were you doing behind your desk? Sleeping?" The thin vein that -at most times could not be seen- lined across PAL's neck seemed to bulge today- making it look as if it would burst out any second.

"Sl-sleeping?" Ash repeated. Damn, where was TJ when he needed him? TJ had always been the guy in fifth period math to warn Ash when PAL would come. Damn it.

"Mr. Ketchum?" The vein pulsed.

"Eh, uh…" Ash struggled to think of an excuse to get him out of trouble. Normally, he could make any type of excuse in seconds. Ash had actually always been known as the excuse master. But now his mind was blank, thinking about the four dollars he spent for his custom made coffee. It didn't help that PAL was the same principal he had back in the day when he went Parette. "Erm…"

"He… he was thinking of a problem to give to the students." A voice piped from behind PAL. "W-weren't you, Mr. Ketchum?"

PAL took a step aside to take a better look at the person behind him, and then Ash too, could see her then.

The girl who had just saved him looked as if she were no older than sixteen from neck up, but when you looked neck down, she looked as if she were twenty-five with her perfect figure and D-cup breasts. Her brown hair was pulled back in to pigtails, her white sweater seemed to be themed to the Christmas holiday, matching her back jeans along with her white tennis shoes. She dressed like a teenager, so no way was she part of the staff, but still, her body…

Ash blinked when he noticed he was staring at her, and quickly looked away.

"Excuse me?" PAL spat (he had a spitting problem). "Ms. Maple, how would you know what he was doing if this is your first day here at this school?" He squinted. "Do you know Mr. Ketchum from outside of school?"

Oh, man, now she was being put on the spot from just trying to save Ash. "No, see, Mr. Thompson, she-" Ash began but was cut off from the girl's quick answer.

"I don't know Mr. Ketchum, Principal Thompson, I just saw him look towards the board and back to the papers on his desk. I know a teacher and he does that all the time." The girl smiled with her perfectly white teeth.

PAL's vein disappeared in to his many layers of pale white skin as he turned back to face Ash. "Is this true, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Huh?" Ash said, his eyes caught on to the girl's sapphire eyes and saw her wink. "Oh… oh!" He looked over at PAL. "Yeah, yeah, that's true. We're just about to start the chapter on polynomials, right guys?" _Come on guys, just nod and I swear to God, I'll let you guys eat in class from now on! Just nod!_

Grunts were heard from the class, some nodded, and others began to pull out their unused notebooks- looking as if they were actually getting ready for the 'problem.'

_Yes, thank you guys!_

"Very well then," PAL cleared his throat. "It's very good to see you attentive, Mr. Ketchum."

"Yes sir, that's me, always attentive." Ash lied through his teeth.

Someone had snickered in the back, but stopped quickly after a punching sound was heard and they grunted in pain. Good old TJ- Ash could always count on him to shut up the class.

"Anyway," PAL placed his old wrinkled hand on Ash's savior's back and smiled. "Mr. Ketchum, I would like to introduce you to May Maple, she just moved in to Pallet town a week ago and will now be going here."

Ash blinked, now? There was only two weeks until break, who would decide to switch schools at this time? But apparently May Maple did because she didn't look as if she regretted being there. In fact, she looked a bit excited. Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Maybe he could advise her to jump schools again before it was too late. Anyone who came here was preparing themselves for suicide.

"Hey," a girl from the front said, Dawn Stane. "Hey, aren't you like, the daughter of Governor Norman?"

May blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"He's not a governor, stupid," Missy, a girl from the back, said. "He's the president of Hoenn."

"Are you serious?" Casey, a female baseball player, shrieked. "Oh my God, do you have body guards and everything?"

"No way," TJ said, snaking his arm around Missy's waist. "I heard her old man was accused of stealing away Hoenn's money and was sent to jail."

"So, you're poor?" Dawn asked. "Like, dead poor? Is that why you came to Pallet town?"

May began to look more and more uncomfortable as talk about her background spread through the class like wild fire. More and more theories came up as to why she was here while her father rotted in jail. If things kept up like this, May would completely be shunned in school by tomorrow morning.

"Children, children." PAL clapped his hands. "We are not here to guess May's past, but to welcome her in to our school. Now, no more talk of this." PAL patted May's shoulder one last time before heading out of the door. It wasn't until he shut it behind him that the class began to split in to their cliques and talk like they always did. May stood, silent, at where PAL left her.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Ash asked backing in to his seat.

May turned to face him, her face curious. "Aren't you going to teach?"

"No." Ash leaned back in his seat. "We don't teach in this class."

"Oh," May paused. "So, what do we do?"

"Whatever you want," Ash closed his eyes. "Oh yeah, thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem," May smiled. "So, what are you going to give me?"

"For what?"

"For saving your butt."

"What do you mean?" Was this girl playing games?

"What do you mean what do I mean? You know what I mean. I want money."

"You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

Ash's jaw dropped. May had looked like such a nice girl before, what was this she was pulling out right now? "You expect me to give you something? I just said thank you."

"So? Thank you doesn't pay the bills." May crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want me to _pay _you?" Ash asked, shocked that a student, a new student, was suggesting a teacher to pay her- even if this teacher was a sub.

"Yeah," May replied almost as if what she suggested wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"No way." Ash said. "I'm not going to pay you, that was your own decision and I'm not going to pay for it."

May glared. "Fine, if you won't pay for me, then I guess I'll just have to tell Principal Thomas what really goes on in this class behind his back."

Ash's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, watch me." May turned on her heel and began walking towards the door. Wait, she was serious. She was really serious- she was going to tell the principal about Ash.

"Wait!" Ash yelled, causing the class to look up and see what was going on.

"Wait what?" May asked, turning to face Ash. A winning smile on her face. "Wait what, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Wait, I'll give you the money." Ash grumbled, not believing what he was doing right then. God, this went against everything he believed in. Especially the _no giving his money away to students _belief. But there May stood, right before the door, waiting for her money. "How much do you want?"

A triumphant look spread through May's face and she practically skipped back towards Ash's desk.

"Whoa, the teacher's giving the new student money."

"Teacher's going soft."

"Why does she get money? I want money!"

"Mr. Ketchum, we want money too!"

Ash grumbled, now everyone would expect money from him. "How much do you want?"

May smiled. "Thirty dollars."

"Wah-?!" Ash practically choked on his own spit.

"Principal Thompson." May sang out.

Ash growled in anger as he pulled out three ten dollar bills, still not understanding why the student before him demanded money from him. "Here." he said, slapping it on to her waiting hand.

"Thank you." May folded the bills and shoved it in to her pocket.

"Why do you want the money?" Ash asked as the young brunette pulled her backpack up from the floor.

"Why?"

"Yeah."

May shrugged. "Like I said before, to pay the bills."

"I wasn't born yesterday, you know." Ash said, annoyed. "If I'm going to give you money, I should know the reason behind it. The **correct **reason."

"Fine," May grinned. "It was either this or break in to a bank, but I figured, this way I wouldn't get myself hauled off to juvi or something."

"Why get the money in the first place?"

"Well, someone has to break my dad out of jail." May winked before walking off to an empty seat.

Ash's jaw fell open… and stayed open… until the next week when it showed May's picture in the newspaper, saying that she was caught trying to break her father out of jail.

December tenth would never be the same.

**I love you, he says- the end.**

That was weird… I know, hah hah. I warned you how stupid and silly it would be. The thought came to me while I was brushing my teeth one morning so I began to type it immediately. Hopefully next time will be better and less weird. XD


	6. I love you 6

Okay, man, I've always wanted to write something with the song "Crush by Mandy Moore" So I did! I've seen a songfic with it for advanceshipping already as well as an amv for pokeshipping with the same song and I have fallen in love with it. I think it explains Ash and May's relationship perfectly. So here goes!

Thanks for your reviews always and yeah, the last one was weird, but did I not say it would be? lol And Allemary, whatever floats your boat I suppose!

**I Love you- she says **

"Are you ready to go, May? May?"

"I don't think she can hear you, Ash."

Being already annoyed, Ash grumbled as he took off his hat and fanned himself with it. They were traveling through yet another tourist's town. At least that's what they had been called. Ash had a battle to get to, but every time he became hopeful that the next town they would visit would hold the Battle Brain he was looking for, it always turned out to be another tourist's town. There were a lot of them, especially on the road they were traveling on.

Every time they hit a tourist's town, May's face would light up. She admitted that she was in love with the cute little stores that weren't found anywhere else but these dinky little towns. Though it hadn't made any sense to any of the boys, she insisted that they visited the towns, saying that they would make sure they journeyed 'to the fullest' that way.

And now, she was zooming through yet another shop when everyone else wanted to leave. Ash groaned, putting his hat back on.

"What're you going to do?" Max asked, Brock was too busy leafing through a book he'd bought.

"I'm just going to go get her." Ash replied as he stepped into the store, Pikachu riding peacefully on his shoulder.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

"Sure, it's maybe the best in the store."

"Really?"

Ash walked around the store, one thing he hated about the family owned stores was how small they were. The rows of items were stacked so close to each other, it was a wonder anybody actually got through.

"It'll help you with any problems in that department."

"Ah," Ash turned to see May standing at the counter with an old woman, probably as tall as Max. The woman's eyes were so small it was hard to tell whether or not the woman had actually been looking at May or was keeping her eyes shut. Long strands of gray hair had been curled into an long braid that sat on her right shoulder. Her green dress lingered on the floor, obviously showing that it was too big for her minuscule body. "May."

The woman's gray eyes turned to Ash as a wrinkled grin surfaced. "Is there something you desire?"

The woman reminded Ash of those strange fortune tellers he'd seen on TV when he was younger.

"Is there?"

"Uh, no, I'm here for," he motioned towards May.

"Pika!"

"Ash? Pikachu?" May turned to look at them, after a few seconds she realized who she was speaking to. And for some reason, her face became red.

"Uh, May, your face is-" Ash began to point out.

But May turned her back to him and went back to talking to the lady. "I-I'll take it." She mumbled.

The woman stored what seemed to be a small statue into a plastic bag and gave it to May.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

May looked down towards the floor as she stalked out of the store. "Nothing, something..." she whispered. Her face still flaming.

Ash stared, but shrugged his shoulders. Today, he didn't feel like trying to figure May out. Instead he said good bye to the woman and continued onward, happy to finally be able to leave Pairy city. No, wait, wasn't it Perry city? Or was that the name of the tour guy they'd met a week ago? Ash's shoulders sagged, they'd visited so many tourist's town, he couldn't keep track of their names. How confusing.

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

"Road closed." Brock read from the sign that had been posted before them.

"No way!" Ash shouted. How could it be? He was so close to leave, so close to be able to battle the next brain, but the road was closed. Somewhere a mud slide had occurred, and now they wouldn't be able to leave until the next day.

Pikachu sighed, it seemed that he too, was ready to battle.

May looked over at the sign, she had to admit, even she had been wondering when the tourist's towns were going to end. And now, when they finally passed through the last of them, the road was closed. Had someone placed bad luck on Ash? She looked towards the trainer. He was aggravated, she could tell from just looking at his face.

"I guess there's nothing we can do." Brock said, nodding.

Ash let out a groan, but started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"Where else?" the trainer replied. "The Pokemon Center."

May pulled out the small item she'd bought from Mrs. Minase's shop. She squeezed it in her fingers, vaguely feeling the smooth surface of it between her clothed hand.

"I guess we should all go." Max said with a shrug.

"Ash!"

The three boys and single pokemon turned their heads to face May, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Suddenly May became nervous. "Er, um, would you like to go on a walk? With me?"

"Huh?"

May closed her eyes. "I know you're mad about not going to the Brain today. So you want to blow off steam, right? And one way to do it is to go walking."

"Why do you only want to walk with Ash?" Max asked, bluntly. "What about me and Brock?"

May's face began to burn. Oh no, she didn't mean it to sound like that, she meant to sound helpful. Now it seemed like she wanted Ash alone. "Well, uh, you could, um, come too?"

"I thi-"

"If Brock and Max come," Ash said, standing up straight. "It'll be too much people."

"That's true," Brock said, crossing his arms. "And you look tired anyway Max."

Max frowned, trying to look angry for not being included no doubt, but failed. "I'm hungry too." He admitted.

Brock smiled. "Then we'll go to the Pokemon Center, and you two will go on your walk."

"Yeah," May and Ash smiled.

"Well, should we go?" Ash asked.

May nodded. "Mm, let's go."

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

"Wow," May gasped as she, Ash, and Pikachu walked through Perery city. It was becoming night, and because of Perery city's location, the setting sun was like a big circle, falling into the land to the east. It was especially nice because the sun looked so big. "It's so pretty!" May squealed.

"It does look nice," Ash admitted. He looked over at May. "Wanna take a closer look?"

"Can we?" She asked. "I think I'd die if I didn't get to see it up close."

Ash grinned, "let me guess. If you don't go, you won't be journeying the fullest."

May smiled. "Hee! Exactly!"

They both laughed.

"Hey Ash?" May looked up the raven haired boy. "Seems like you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I guess I am." He looked away from May. "The walk was a good idea, huh?" He looked at May, a full smile formed on his lips. "But then, May is full of good ideas, huh?"

May blushed, looking away. She squeezed the statue even harder, she wondered if whether the lady was telling the truth or not. If whether the statue actually worked or was just a mere play thing.

"Hey," Ash said pointing towards the statue in May's hand. "What's that for?"

"What? This?" She asked absentmindedly as she pulled it up for Ash to see. The statue she had held looked like a tiny girl with a blue bonnet and a blue dress to match. Her cheeks were painted a rosy red to match the red hair that spilled from the sides of her bonnet. In her hands, she held a small red heart, reflecting the smile she held on her face.

"Oh, wow," Ash grinned. "It's so tiny."

"Pikaaa," Pikachu added.

"Do you like it?" May asked, smiling once more.

"Yeah," Ash placed his hand over it, touching May's hand as well. "It's cute."

May's cheeks began to burn once more, she looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Pika?"

"N-nothing."

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

"Uwa!" May cried, she sat on top of the only hill that sat right in front of the sunset area. The setting sun looked more like half an orange right now, coloring the sapphire sky above orange with streaks of pink. "It's so pretty!"

"Isn't it?" Ash asked.

May hadn't noticed him sitting next to her, she smiled. Squeezing her small statue once more, she looked back at Ash.

"Oh, I'm tired." He said.

"Maybe we should go back?" May suggested, though she hadn't wanted her time with Ash to end.

"No," Ash said shaking his head. "I want to wait for the sun to set."

May felt a small blush tint her cheeks, she smiled. They'd gone on the walk to make Ash feel better, to make him happy; but he was the one making her happy, exceptionally happy.

"Hey Ash," May said, turning to face the raven haired boy. But before she could finish her sentence, Ash laid his head onto May's shoulder. Her eyes widened from his touch, from his raven hair pressing softly against her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I'm just a little sleepy."

"N-no problem," May replied, looking back to the sun. But she couldn't focus on it, instead, she couldn't help but lean her own head on top of his. Slowly, she closed her eyes. Now, now she knew nothing else in the world would be able to make her happier.

"Hey," Ash said suddenly, his voice light and drowsy. "This kinda reminds me of when Misty and I used to watch the sunset together."

May's smile fell, nothing could make her happier, but something could make her sad. She knew that, May sat up straight, allowing Ash's head to lightly touch against her shoulder.

_And you say exactly how you feel about her_

_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, tilting his head upward.

They were alone, absolutely alone. Sure, there had been other people watching the same sunset. And sure, Pikachu was only a few feet before them, chasing along with a small pichu. But they were far enough from others so that no one could hear them.

"May?"

"Nothing," May said looking down at the grass, to the pile of ants that crowded around a single drop of vanilla ice cream.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

May looked down at the raven haired boy, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Some things can be nothing, because if you don't say them you won't regret it later." Ash answered. "But the things that are something, you will regret later if you don't say it."

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

"So," Ash sat up straight now. "Which is it?"

May had to admit, she missed the feeling of his head on her shoulder. "I think..." May began looking down at her statue. "I think it's maybe something."

Ash grinned, "now it's something."

May had to smile at that, but it quickly faded.

"So what is it?"

"I, I sort of..." May hugged her knees. "I don't know how to say it." She looked at Ash, a blush forming on her cheeks. She wished it was easier to say. She wished it was easier to do.

You say everything that no one says

But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel

"If you don't want to say it, you don't have to." Ash said, not wanting to pressure May to do something she hadn't wanted to.

"No," May shook her head. "I've been running away from this for too long." She darted her eyes from Ash to the ants. "I... what if I told you that there was this girl, a-and that girl had someone she liked?"

"Um, okay." Ash looked at May with such seriousness, she almost wasn't able to continue.

"And this boy, this boy, she wasn't quite sure if he liked her back. But she liked him, alot. So she bought something." May looked down at the statue. "The something, she was told that the something could help her stop liking this boy."

"Wait," Ash said. "If she likes the boy, why does she wanna stop liking him."

"Because the girl's feelings were starting to get in the way of their friendship, and she knew the boy wouldn't like that."

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody

But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows

May looked back down at the statue. "What do you think the girl should do?"

Ash looked thoughtful. "Hm, well, no one's ever asked me about this sort of stuff. But I think," he looked back at May's sapphire eyes. "I think the girl should try to tell the boy anyway. Because even if it may affect their friendship, I think it'll be worse if she doesn't tell."

May's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Ash asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"I-I didn't think you could talk like that."

"Well, I can!" Ash huffed.

"Don't get mad," May said, suddenly feeling better. "I like it."

This time it was Ash's turn to blush, he looked away quickly. "Yeah well..."

May giggled. "Aw, you're embarrassed!"

"No I'm not."

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

"So, does that answer your answer your question though?" Ash asked, turning to face May once more. The last shards of sunlight was weakly spreading through the grass of the hill.

"Yeah," May answered. She twiddled her fingers. "But, I still have something to tell you."

"Okay, say it."

May's eyes scattered through the grass, trying to summon the courage she needed.

"Are you going to say it?"

May's sapphire eyes fell on to Ash's chocolate. She wanted to stare at them forever. "Yeah, yeah I am."

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

"May?"

The sun had now fully set, sending the last remains of orange across the darkening sky. Lamps all around them began to light up, and more towards the base of the hill sprinklers began to start. Children screeched and pokemon ran across the watered fields.

"Ash," May let go of the statue. She stared at his raven hair, his auburn eyes, and blue hat. She wanted them, she wanted them all.

"Hey mama!" A child, standing at the base of the hill cried. "Sissy went into the water!"

"Tommy, you promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

Their eyes almost seemed to be absorbing each other, May could hardly notice the others on the hill, it only felt as if they were alone in the world.

"What if I told you...?"

They were getting closer to each other, she noticed. They were moving at the same time, slowly getting closer and closer.

"Yeah?"

Ash's hand was clasped tightly around her's, she liked the feeling of it, it made her happy and at the same time, nervous. But she went so far, she had to keep going.

A small smile surfaced on her face, her brown hair was sprinkled from the water. "... That I was that girl...? And you were... the boy?"

Ash's eyes widened.

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

"You're her?" Ash asked. "I'm... him?"

May felt something tug at her heart, suddenly the butterflies in her stomach seemed to multiply, hitting into the walls of her belly. She thought that maybe he'd understand, maybe he'd at least give her more of a reaction.

And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know

Ash looked away but returned his stare to her. "I'd say okay."

"Huh?"

"To the question you asked," Ash said, a smile forming on his own lips. "I'd say okay, and that I'm happy." He squeezed May's hand. "And I was hoping you'd say that."

May's mouth opened for a gasp, but it didn't come out. Instead, though, she threw her arms around him. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For saying exactly what I needed to hear."

_I've got a crush..._

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

"Pika pi!" Pikachu, appearing out of nowhere, jumped into Ash's lap just as May was pulling away from him. They both became startled.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "You scared us!"

"Pi!" Pikachu hopped away, inviting Ash into a game of tag.

"Ooh!" Ash shouted. "I'm gonna to get you!" He stood up and chased after the small pokemon.

"Pika!"

May watched the two scurry across the field, she couldn't help but smile. That's when May finally remembered the small statue. Staring at it carefully, her smile widened. "I guess," she whispered as she slipped the item into her pack. "I won't need you anymore."

_I've got a crush_

**I Love you- she says end**

Whew, that took some time wipes sweat off of forehead But it was worth it, I liked writing it. Hope you liked it too!


End file.
